


Mint Chocolate Chip

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn enjoys a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr that I can't find, because mobile sucks.

First off, the cold. Not the harsh, biting cold of the forest around Starkiller, the kind that sinks into your boots and steals your breath. Nor the inner cold of absolute fear that settled in his stomach as he watched Kylo Ren fly off of Takodana with Rey. Not even the chill of loneliness and otherness that clung to him all of his days in the First Order. This is fresh, clean, delightful cold both in temperature and in taste, and it dances on his tongue. 

Second, the chocolate. Pure decadence unlike anything he has had before. At once bitter and sweet, the tiny chips melting instantly, leaving him half wishing he could collect them all to savor at once. He closes his eyes and hums with pleasure.

Third, the color. Shockingly green, he delights in the novelty and whimsy that anyone would ‘waste' color on something so fleeting as a frozen treat. But there is so much color now. Orange flight suits. Red symbols that mean freedom instead of fear. Brown eyes and a brown leather flight jacket. And a vivid green indulgence.

Most of all, though, those brown eyes watching as he slowly licks his ice cream, tongue swirling around to catch every bit before it melts. The mouth belonging to those eyes opening slightly, a small moan escaping as teeth catch the lower lip. A second cone all but forgotten dripping on the table, bright green spots on the rough brown wood. 

Finn leans forward for a kiss knowing the very best part of eating mint chocolate chip ice cream is tasting it on Poe's lips.


End file.
